Once More with Feeling
by moonmaid
Summary: Response to PMD's First Kiss challenge


****

Title: Once More with Feeling

****

Author: Not An Addict  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Romance

****

Pairing: Chloe/Lex,   
**Spoilers:** Obscura, Lineage  
**Summary:** Reply to PMD's first kiss challenge

****

Disclaimer: What?? You mean Lex and Chloe aren't together on the show???? *sigh* I guess I don't own them after all, then. And if I were making any money off of this, I would buy the WB and the rights to Smallville, and all my Chlexy dreams would come true. ^_^ So until you see Lex mackin' on Chloe onscreen, just assume I have no money.  
**Author's Note:** Told you—can't resist a challenge. This is for Peggy's first kiss challenge. The objective? The perfect first kiss between our favorite snarky couple. Well, if you know me then you know I can't pick a favorite anything to save my life, so I had some problems deciding how the kiss should go. When all else fails, resort to trickery. ^_^ Hope you enjoy, and please review!   


Everything in the club was pulsing. The music throbbed, and the crowd moved to its beat. Lights in blue and purple strobed over the glistening multitudes, gleaming off of sweat-dampened skin and flashing back from sequins and plastic that barely covered the gyrating bodies they adorned. Liquor flowed and cash traded hands; in shadier corners, substances that were slightly less legal were exchanged for more faded green bills. Laughter rang out; moans slipped into the air; gasps occasionally punctuated the medley; and all of it moved to the steady pulse of the music.

Lex Luthor watched it all with the detachment of a seasoned pro. The wantonness, the abandonment, the debauchery that had been the backdrop of his youth seemed hollow to him now. It had been his hope that returning to his old hunting grounds would drown out the voice of Smallville that constantly whispered in his ear. He was losing his edge in that tiny little cow town, and he felt restless. But this den was doing nothing to relieve his boredom—and, he thought as an uninvited arm snaked around his waist, a great deal to irritate him.

"Come on, Lex, let's dance." The girl's voice—he couldn't remember her name, and he didn't care to try—sounded in his ear, but instead of exciting him as it once might have, it only added to his growing feeling of annoyance. He spared her a glance before removing her clinging limb.

"I don't think so." He blamed it on the influence of Smallville that he had lost the ability to simply brush the girl off without a care for her feelings. "Why don't you go talk to Will? He's been eyeing you all night." The mystery girl flounced off happily—one young billionaire was the same as another as far as she was concerned. Lex rolled his eyes and polished off the drink in his hand. He stared at the empty glass for a moment before deciding that if he spent another five minutes in this place he was definitely going to need another drink. 

Rather than flag down one of the waiters hovering around the VIP section, Lex headed over to the bar himself. The farther he could get from his old crowd, the better. He strode off, keeping to the edges of the dance floor and away from the writhing mass of bodies. He was halfway to the bar when something small and female collided with him, nearly knocking both of them off of their feet. His hands went automatically to the girl's arms in an effort to steady himself; the action elicited a short yelp as she jerked out of his grip. Lex finally tore his eyes away from the milky skin revealed by the plunging neckline of her brightly patterned shirt, taking in a familiar face framed by quirkily flipped blonde locks.

"Chloe?"

She, too, finally looked up, and her eyes widened in her slightly flushed face.

"Lex! Hi! Fancy running into you here. Sorry for bumping into you like that. Well . . . I have to go. Maybe I'll catch you later." When she tried to move away, Lex grabbed her arm again, pulling her back.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Chloe fidgeted under his firm gaze, her own eyes flitting nervously around the room. 

"Oh, I'm staying with my aunt and cousin. I got another internship at the Daily Planet, so here I am back in the great city of Metropolis." Lex smirked at her. 

"And where do your aunt and cousin think you are now?"

"Staying at a friend's house?" Chloe answered sheepishly. Lex smirked again as Chloe's eyes flitted once more around the room.

"Then I'll ask again—what are you doing here?" She glanced back at his face and sighed in irritation and, glancing around once more, pulled him into the shadows beneath the stairs that led to the balcony level. 

"A source told me that Joseph Carmichael's expecting a delivery of a huge batch of some new drug that's being developed." Her voice was low, and he had to lean closer to hear her. "Word is it's some kind of new date-rape drug; the thing is, it's totally undetectable once it metabolizes. So it's not like Roofies or something that leaves a chemical signature—once this thing's been in your system for a few hours, any trace of it has disappeared. Which means no physical evidence if it's used. So—"

"So you thought you'd come to his club to try and find some kind of information on it," Lex interrupted her. Chloe's flushed, animated face only increased his anger. "Damn it, Chloe, do you have any idea how dangerous people like Carmichael are?"

"Actually . . ." Chloe glanced over Lex's shoulder, and he realized this time that she wasn't merely avoiding eye-contact.

"Oh, shit." Her gaze whipped back to his. "Chloe, what happened?"

"I got caught, all right?" She heard the defensive tone in her voice but couldn't do anything about it. "I got away, and now they're kind of upset."

"Why didn't you get out of here?" Lex hissed, lowering his tone even further. Chloe just glared at him.

"Well, that's what I was _trying_ to do when you decided to grab me and play twenty questions." She sighed. "I bought myself a little bit of time, at least." Lex finally noticed the large bag she was carrying when she reached into it and pulled a brown wig partway out. Chloe grinned at him. "I have a change of clothes in here, too. They're looking for a brunette in a skirt and tank top, not a blonde in leather pants. So as long as they don't see my face, I'm home fr—" Chloe cut off as the blood drained from her face. "Oh God. Oh God, there they are. They're heading this way." Her eyes were wide and frightened when she looked back at him, and Lex was unprepared for the wave of protectiveness that swept through him

Of course, her next statement blew all of that away.

"Kiss me."

"What?!"

"Look, clothes different, hair different, face still the same. If they see my face they're going to recognize me, and I _really_ don't want to find out what they'll do if they catch me again." Her face was panicked now as she watched the men drift closer; they hadn't seen her yet, but the closer they got the greater the chance that she would be discovered. She pushed aside her panic and stared determinedly up at Lex. "Pretend I'm one of your model girlfriends, whatever, I don't care. Just kiss me and make it look convincing." And with that, Chloe grabbed the front of Lex's shirt, jerking him down and crushing their lips together. 

Despite his better intentions, Lex found himself reacting to the forceful kiss. Before he knew it, Chloe's small, pliant body was pressed against his and he lost what little semblance of control he had left. Lex pushed his tongue into her mouth; when she met it enthusiastically with her own his arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer. He knew what Carmichael and his goons would do to her if they caught her, and the thought of them using Chloe as their toy made his blood boil with possessive rage. He kissed her harder as his feelings leeched into his actions, and for once there was nothing he could do to control himself. A voice in his head was screaming at him to be more gentle, even as he walked Chloe backward to press her roughly against the wall. She moaned and tightened her hold around his neck, and her reaction spurred him on. He ground his hips against hers and was rewarded with her whimper of pleasure echoing through his mouth as their tongues dueled; more sounds poured from her throat as his hands traced up and down her sides, slipping beneath her shirt to feel the silky heat of her skin. When the need for air was finally too much Lex tore his mouth away from hers, and Chloe buried her face in his shirt as they both panted for breath. Lex continued to hold her tightly and took the opportunity to glance around, searching for the men who were after his . . . who were after Chloe. 

"I think they're gone." Chloe nodded against his chest, and the feeling had him tightening his arms even more before he finally released her. "Come on, we need to get you out of here." Chloe didn't speak, only nodded again. She took a step away from him and stumbled; only Lex's arms wrapping around her again kept her from falling. "Chloe?" She looked up at him with glazed eyes, her face flushed once again.

"Promise me you won't . . . take me to the hospital," she mumbled as she fought to keep her eyes open. 

"What? Chloe, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Promise me. I heard them say . . . they'll be looking for me there . . . promise me you won't take me to the hospital." When Lex didn't answer she grabbed at his shirt. "Lex."

"I promise. I'll keep you out of the hospital." 

"Ok," she nodded. "Ok. Then let's . . . just . . ." Chloe's words trailed off and she collapsed in Lex's arms; he held her against the wall, struggling to hold up her dead weight. 

"Chloe? Chloe!" Panic ran through his veins like ice when she only sagged against him and didn't respond. Her head rolled to the side as he checked her pulse; it was a little weak, but it was there. When he moved his fingers from her skin he saw what he hadn't noticed before—a small puncture wound at the base of her neck. 'Shit. Shit, shit.' He recognized that kind of mark; he had sported one on his own neck after Rachel Dunlevy had plunged a syringe into his vein. 

Lex bent and lifted Chloe into his arms, cradling her small, limp body against his. He walked from the club in swift, angry strides, his fury at what had happened to Chloe fueling his strength. Spotting the furious look on the young Luthor's face, the valet had his car in record time; Lex quickly settled Chloe in the passenger seat and pulled out his phone as he strode around the car. He dialed a number that was known only to a select few, nearly growling in frustration when it wasn't answered on the first ring. Finally, a familiar voice answered.

"Toby, this is Luthor. I need you at the penthouse in twenty minutes. Yes, I'll have your usual payment ready. Just be there." 

Lex snapped his phone shut and sped off towards his apartment. He glanced over at Chloe in the seat beside him, her breathing shallow and her face pale. His jaw clenched and he shifted into a higher gear, urging the car to an even greater speed. If Chloe was hurt, he vowed, Carmichael wouldn't live long enough to regret it.

*******************************  


A light was shining against Chloe's closed eyelids, pulling her towards wakefulness. Fighting to retain her hold on sleep, Chloe burrowed deeper into the sheets. She frowned. Since when did she have satin sheets on her bed? Her eyes opened slowly, and she found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Her frown deepened until she felt someone gently squeeze her hand. Her eyes moved to see Lex sitting beside the bed, holding her hand as he smiled gently at her.

"You're awake." At the sound of his voice the events of the night before came rushing back to her, and she closed her eyes against the memories.

"You're observant," she returned, earning her a wry chuckle out of him. "What am I doing here?"

"Well, you said not to take you to a hospital. And I figured that as long as you had told your aunt that you were staying with a friend, it might as well be true." The smile on Chloe's face faded as her memories pushed themselves to the forefront of her mind again.

"Lex," she started, but cut off when he squeezed her hand again.

"Why don't you grab a shower while I get you some breakfast? Toby said you need to eat with the medicine he left for you, and you can tell me what happened to you last night." Chloe just blinked.

"Toby? The guy you brought in to fix up Kyle Tippet?" Lex grinned, and Chloe was slightly taken aback at how good he looked with that expression.

"Leave it to Chloe Sullivan to be able to remember details after she's been drugged." He stood. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Chloe watched as he walked from the room and quietly closed the door behind him. She threw back the covers with a sigh, and a blush rose on her face when she realized that all she was wearing was what could only be the top to a pair of Lex's silk pajamas. 

Rising on slightly shaky legs, she made her way across the room and slipped into the giant bathroom. Resisting the urge to gawk, and the even stronger urge to snoop, Chloe quickly stripped and showered. She picked toiletries at random from what she assumed must be a supply for guests—why would Lex need shampoo, after all—and finished her shower in record time. Her clothes from the night before were lying neatly folded on a chair in the bedroom and she slipped into them, preferring not to talk to Lex while still in a bathrobe.

Chloe slipped quietly from the room and moved down the hall, following the scent of fresh-brewed coffee. Emerging into a lavishly decorated living room, she saw Lex setting a plate on the low table in front of a wide couch; her eyes, however, immediately focused on the mug of coffee that sat steaming next to the food. She made a beeline for it, only to have Lex lift it away from her just as she was about to pick it up.

"Sorry, no caffeine for the first few hours," he smirked. "Doctor's orders." He chuckled at her crestfallen look and gestured for her to sit. "You eat. I'll take the temptation out of here." She watched as he left the room again, and as she picked up the bagel in front of her tried to convince herself that her longing look had been for the coffee and not for Lex.

"Now." Chloe jumped at the voice beside her and wondered how in heaven's name Lex had sat down next to her without her noticing. "Tell me what happened last night." Chloe sighed and picked up the pills that had accompanied the food, swallowing both at once with the glass of orange juice Lex had provided.

"I was outside of Carmichael's office, trying to hear something. I caught a few words about him expecting a shipment any day now, and I was waiting for them to leave so that I could look for some kind of physical evidence. All of a sudden, this big arm is wrapped around my shoulders and someone's jabbing a needle into my neck." She swallowed hard. "After that incident with Deputy Watts, I took some self-defense classes. I must've gotten loose before he got the syringe totally empty." Lex ran a hand over his face and gave her a stern look.

"You're lucky it was only a tranquilizer. Partial dosage or not, I doubt you would've survived if that syringe had been full of anything serious."

"I know, I know. Good thing for me I'm lucky." She grinned at him. "We're both alike there, Lex. The two of us have more lives than a house full of cats." Her grin faltered slightly. "Which is a good thing, really, because I don't think those guys are going to give up very easily."

"That's taken care of," Lex assured her. At her quizzical look, he smirked and continued. "I had a talk with Carmichael. He's currently very grateful that I'm not overly upset about my friend getting attacked when she got lost at his club." His smirk was replaced by a serious expression. "They won't come after you again, Chloe."

"Thank you, Lex." Her face lit up with another grin. "First you save me with that kiss, then you put me under your protection. You're becoming a regular knight-errant." 

"Chloe . . ." Lex paused. "About that kiss." Chloe's stomach began to clench at Lex's somber expression. Wait, why did she care that he was about to brush her off? She had only initiated the kiss as a way to hide. It wasn't as if she cared . . . if Lex . . . 'Oh no.' She had done it. She had gone and fallen for Lex Luthor. "Chloe, that kiss . . . it wasn't real. You know that, right?"

"Oh . . . yeah, I know." She summoned up her best fake smile, the one she had previously reserved for assuring Clark that she just wanted to be friends. "It was just . . . it was nothing. Already forgotten."

"Good," he nodded. Chloe could feel the tears rising in her throat. She had to get out of there before she embarrassed herself even more. Just as she was about to excuse herself, however, she heard Lex's voice again. "Because that's not how I wanted our first kiss to be."

"No, I know, it . . . what?" She turned to face him again and their eyes locked, the intensity of his gaze boring into her. "What do you mean, how you 'wanted our first kiss to be'?" 

Lex didn't say anything, only smirked as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The gentle pressure had Chloe melting towards him. This was nothing like their kiss last night; this was warm instead of hot, slow instead of hurried. Chloe's hands moved slowly from Lex's chest to his shoulders, and his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer until she was practically in his lap. His tongue swept lightly over her bottom lip, a gentle plea for entry. Chloe opened for him without hesitation, and as his tongue gently stroked hers she felt the world slowly fading away, leaving only the feelings that Lex was sparking within her. Chloe couldn't stop her whimper of protest when Lex pulled back; she opened her eyes to see him gazing at her, satisfaction ripe in his eyes.

"I was thinking something more like that."

"Oh, I don't know," Chloe smirked, raising a single eyebrow. "I think we might be able to do better." Lex's own mouth curved up in a smirk as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Never let it be said that a Luthor backs down from a challenge."

And the last coherent thought that ran through Chloe's mind was that perhaps she should challenge him more often.


End file.
